


both our hands speak for us

by playexodus



Series: dedicated [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Atsumu is also in love don't worry, Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff and Smut, Hand Jobs, It's fine I'll just never look at myself in the mirror ever again, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, it's all very sappy, nothing more than handjobs, sakusa is in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-20
Updated: 2020-07-20
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:40:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25395532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/playexodus/pseuds/playexodus
Summary: On the list of things Sakusa cannot control, Miya Atsumu ranks at number one.
Relationships: Miya Atsumu/Sakusa Kiyoomi
Series: dedicated [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1839310
Comments: 7
Kudos: 434





	both our hands speak for us

**Author's Note:**

> I said I would never write smut and yet here we are. This scene takes place after the team dinner, when Atsumu shows up at Sakusa's room to sort things out and confess. Technically it's a sequel and there are some references to _I can't take much more of your hesitating_ but this can be read as a stand-alone if you so choose. 
> 
> Thanks to akane and nhazy for beta-ing this for me, couldn't have thought about posting this without both of you.

Atsumu won’t stop talking, now that he has actual confirmation of Sakusa’s (unfortunate) crush on him. 

The words spill over his lips and thread themselves into cacophonies before reaching Sakusa’s eardrums. _When, exactly, did Sakusa fall for him?_ Atsumu smirks as Sakusa leads him to the bedroom after he’s taken a shower. _Probably the instant they met, considering how stunningly attractive Atsumu has been all his life. Sakusa must’ve been frothing at the mouth every time he saw Atsumu leaving the change room showers, right?_ Sakusa grits his teeth. Now that he’s admitted that Atsumu's attempts to seduce him had sort of worked, he will never let it go. His ego’s been inflated beyond reach. There would be no bringing him back to earth.

Sakusa stares at Atsumu while he talks. _Bringing him back to earth_...now that was a challenge Sakusa was willing to take on. After all the torture Atsumu had put him through, there was no way he wasn’t going to pay him back in kind. 

“Sit down,” Sakusa says. Atsumu does, leaning against the headboard with his legs stretched out on the bed. “We do this my way, or not at all,” Sakusa warns him. 

“Alright, Omi,” Atsumu says lightly. “S’not like I expected anything different.” 

Sakusa raises one eyebrow. Atsumu processes the look in Sakusa’s eyes. “Right. I’ll stop talkin’ now, promise.” Atsumu does not have a track record of successfully keeping promises. Sakusa does not believe this time will be an exception, but his nerves are already sparking in anticipation, so he’s throwing his pet peeves out the window for now. He’ll make do with babbling, bratty Atsumu until Atsumu learns better. 

Sakusa tugs Atsumu’s shirt over his head and casts it aside, then stares as his blood rushes to his head. So much for putting Atsumu in his place. It’s unfair. It’s all so unfair that he wants this so badly. Just catching glimpses of Miya Atsumu without the permission to reach out and touch was torture. And now, even with permission, the twist of fear curls around his throat and cuts off the flowering desire. _What if, what if, what if. Atsumu could leave. Atsumu could walk out right now. Atsumu could change his mind tomorrow. Atsumu could-_

“Oy, Omi-Omi.” Atsumu places a single finger between Sakusa’s brows. “What’s this, now?” 

Sakusa’s response is reflexive. “Don’t know what you mean.”

Atsumu’s grin is soft around the edges. “You’re thinking something unnecessary, aren’t ya.”

On the list of things Sakusa cannot control, Miya Atsumu ranks at number one. Constantly unpredictable. Unbearably attractive. Somehow knew exactly how to push Sakusa’s buttons until he was dancing to his tune. And it’s not that Sakusa cannot stand the things he cannot control, but his feelings? His desires? Sakusa would hold them in his palm when they were useful, or he’d let them leak through his fingers like water when they weren’t. Until Atsumu, that is, who condensed Sakusa’s feelings into solid matter that clung to his skin no matter how much he tried to shake them off.

Atsumu leans in, captures his mouth in an unexpectedly soft kiss, the warmth of his lips bleeding into Sakusa’s skin. Sakusa’s mouth opens and Atsumu licks into it, a hum vibrating from his chest. Slow, tangling tongues, spit-slick lips, Atsumu’s hands in his hair. They make out like that for a while, until Sakusa’s skin is on fire again and his vision fills with Atsumu. 

And finally, _finally_ , Sakusa puts his mouth in the space at the edge of Atsumu’s chest, just underneath the solid ridge of his right pectoral muscle. The groan that slips out of Atsumu’s mouth is low and drawn out, and Sakusa rubs circles into Atsumu’s hips as he holds him down, mouthing along the curve. Atsumu’s breath comes out in full body shudders, eyes scrunched closed, lips pressed until they turn white. “ _God_ , oh my god, Omi-Omi, I’ve been waiting for ya to do that since forever-“

Sakusa’s mouth reaches Atsumu’s pale pink nipple, lips brushing over it, and Atsumu’s sentence is choked off by his garbled whine. _So loud._ Sakusa clicks his tongue, sitting up on Atsumu’s thigh. “If you can’t hold still, Atsumu, you’ll make this really difficult for both of us.”

Atsumu pouts. “Can’t ya tell I’m tryin’? Yer the one dragging this out into torture for both of - _ah_ \- _Kiyom_ -” Sakusa’s trying to shut him up, palming over the bulge in Atsumu’s underwear, but he only succeeds in making him moan louder. He’s twitching, almost comically sensitive. Sakusa wonders what it would be like, if Atsumu’s throat was blocked with something, preferably Sakusa’s fingers. Or his cock. The image in his mind’s eye makes Sakusa grind down on Atsumu’s thigh on pure instinct, and he sighs with pleasure, eyes closing unwittingly. 

Atsumu’s moans cut off, and he goes strangely quiet. Sakusa raises an eyebrow. The look on Atsumu’s face is hard for him to dissect. His pupils are blown wide, cheeks reddened with colour, mouth open. The planes of his chest rise and fall with his rapid breathing, but Sakusa thinks this doesn’t really look like simple pleasure. He looks like he’s a little...stunned.

“Do that again,” Atsumu breathes.

Sakusa scowls. “Do what again?”

Atsumu grins, cat-like. Leaning forward, he places a kiss on Sakusa’s earlobe, and then bites. Sakusa jerks in surprise. Atsumu mouths at the curve of his jaw, moving down to his neck. “Please, Kiyoomi.” he whines against his skin. “Wanna watch you while I make you come. Can I?”

His full first name, Atsumu pleading with him, the biting, the kissing - it’s all too much and too little at the same time. Sakusa is reminded of everything he wants. He wants Atsumu to fall apart at his touch. He wants to fall apart at _Atsumu’s_ touch. He wants to draw out all the whines and moans Atsumu has in his mouth until neither of them can speak. He wants to fit Atsumu in the spaces of his life that he’s locked away. He wants to carve out pieces of his soul and leave them in Atsumu’s calloused hands, for him to do with as he wishes. 

“Fuck,” Sakusa pants, grinding down on Atsumu’s thigh. “ _Atsumu._ ” It comes out like a sigh, a plea that Sakusa cannot put into words. 

The look in Atsumu’s eyes morphs into something desperate. But he repeats, “Can I, Kiyoomi?”

Sakusa melts, despite himself. 

“Touch me,” he gasps out, and Atsumu does.

Pulling at his clothes, his hands sliding into Sakusa’s underwear and curling around his cock, calloused and rough, yet still hesitant. _Is this okay?_ Atsumu’s fingers pause and ask, and Sakusa moans, nodding his _yes. Is this okay?_ Sakusa’s tug at the band of Atsumu’s underwear asks, and Atsumu pulls his own hardening cock out in a frantic _yes._ Sakusa watches the sweat pool in that stupidly sharp hollow between Atsumu’s collarbones and he can’t resist - he leans in, bucking into Atsumu’s palm, and swirls his tongue there. The taste is salty, but Atsumu immediately arches into him, groaning. Sakusa doesn’t have room to think. He breaks away for a second to grab the lube in the drawer of his nightstand beside the bed, then pours a generous amount into his and Atsumu’s hands. 

They’re both painfully hard now, flushed red against their stomachs. Atsumu’s carefully gelled hair is a wreck, and the thought that Sakusa’s the reason for it sends a delicious shiver through his bones. He reaches for Atsumu’s cock again, spreading the lube generously first, then tightening his grip as he moves his hand, slow and tantalizing. Atsumu huffs his frustration, then twists his fingers around Sakusa’s dick, breaking Sakusa’s concentration. 

“Feels good, Omi?” Atsumu teases, and Sakusa responds by thumbing the slit at the head of Atsumu’s cock. Atsumu reacts with a satisfying thrust into his fingers. “Damn it,” he hisses, “ _Fuck._ I don’t wanna come before you do.” Sakusa’s rhythm slows in surprise, and Atsumu takes advantage of it by taking both of them in his hands, circling around them. The sensation of Atsumu against him, precum leaking and spilling over both of them, knocks out Sakusa’s shuddering breath. 

“Move,” he pleads, grasping at Atsumu’s shoulders and thrusting into the ring of his hands. Atsumu bites his lip. “Omi, yer killin’ me,” he grits out, but he tightens his hands, and they move in earnest, the friction spurring them on. Sakusa lets go of everything, his mind blissfully blank for once, with the exception of _Atsumu, Atsumu, Atsumu_ like a litany falling from his lips. Atsumu is watching him, rapt, his gaze lingering on Sakusa’s mouth, his eyes, his dick slotted against his own. 

“Baby,” Atsumu says softly, “Kiyoomi.” And there is something so honest and sweet, so unlike the impulsive man Sakusa knows, about the way he says it. Sakusa _feels_ it, in that place somewhere behind his lungs, and maybe he wants to cry. He focuses instead on the sensation of Atsumu’s cock rubbing against his, and ruts even faster, chasing the sweet tingle of skin against skin. 

“‘M close,” Sakusa breathes out between gasps, and watches as Atsumu arches with pleasure, eyes closing. Sakusa kisses him, messy and open-mouthed, and in a flash of inspiration, says - 

“Eyes open, Atsumu. I thought you wanted to watch me?”

Atsumu moans, then laughs. “Such a tease, Omi-Omi,” he says, but his eyes are darkening even further. He begins moving his hands along with Sakusa’s thrusts, and the doubled sensation of the twist of Atsumu’s fingers makes Sakusa’s toes curl. It’s so much, it’s so good. Atsumu is so good.

“Come for me, baby,” Atsumu says against his ear, then bites at his neck. It’s the last straw for Sakusa and he comes, gasping out Atsumu’s name. Atsumu keeps moving his hands, and white spurts from his own cock a minute later.

Sakusa wipes them both down afterwards, slow and careful, while Atsumu lay on his bed, eyes half closed. Atsumu reaches his arms out, motioning with his fingers. “C’mere,” he says, sugar sweet as always, and Sakusa doesn’t have it in him to be reluctant anymore. Atsumu curls his arms around him as Sakusa lies down, the warmth of him seeping into his skin. He looks like a mess, Sakusa thinks, nothing like the refined, sculpted man from today’s team dinner. It knocks the breath out of him, but he’ll never admit it - sex with Atsumu seemed to be inflating his ego even more than Sakusa had intented. He sighs, and Atsumu murmurs something unintelligible against his neck. 

There would be other chances to make Atsumu pay for his tank top torture stunts later, anyway.

**Author's Note:**

> if you know me irl, as far as we are concerned this fic does not exist. 
> 
> thanks for reading! please leave me a comment so I can carry it with me when I am sent to hell :)


End file.
